1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an imaging apparatus, and an image processing method and, more particularly, to a technique for combining, into a background image, an image for insertion of a person or the like to fit the scene of the background image.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally proposed a method for registering a background image and composite description data for a person corresponding thereto in advance, extracting a person image from an image taken by a camera, processing the person image (adjusting a position at which the person image is to be inserted and the size of the person image) according to the composite description data, and combining the person image into the background image (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-209500; hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
There is also proposed a person image processing method for detecting a face from an original image, measuring the orientation and size of the face, deforming a background image for synthesis according to the orientation and size of the face, on the basis of the measurement result, and then combining a person image including an image of the face and the background image (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-297274; hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2).